Gone But Not Forgotten
by lorrie
Summary: Gage, at the request of Capt. Brisco agrees to ride for a friends dirt bike team


The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
  
"Gone But Not Forgotten"  
by Lorrie  
  
  
"OK Capt. I'll talk to him." Walker hung up the phone as Gage and Sydney were entering the office.  
  
"You'll talk to who?" Gage asked casually, seeing that Walker was staring at him.  
  
"Actually, you."  
  
"Me? About what?"  
  
"Capt. Brisco has a friend who owns a dirt bike team and their rider broke his leg yesterday in practice. He knows that you used to ride competitively when you were a kid and he was hoping that you'd fill in for the next few races."  
  
Gage looked seriously at Walker. "I'm sorry Walker, I can't." He turned and abruptly left the office.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Walker hurried out of the office and caught up with Gage at the elevator. "Gage, wait." Walker stepped into the elevator with Gage.  
  
"Brisco and I both thought that you'd enjoy the opportunity to ride again in competition." They stepped off of the elevator and walked outside.  
  
Gage tilted his head as he replied to Walker. "The last time I rode competitively, I won the National Championship for my division. I was 8 years old." Gage smiled.  
  
"What is it Gage?" Walker put his hand on Gage's shoulder, sensing that he wasn't telling him everything.  
  
"That was the fall before my parents were killed." Gage moved a few steps away from Walker. "My dad rode both dirt tracks and asphalt. He was real good and probably would have made it big." Gage shook his head.  
  
"He got me into riding as soon as I could hold up a mini-bike. I started dirt track racing when I was 5 and by 8, I had won a National." Gage laughed lightly. "The trophy was bigger than I was."  
  
"Sounds like something you'd really treasure."  
  
"Yeah, I did until the night mom and dad died. Julie and I spent a few weeks at the house with our Aunt, then social services came and everything changed." Gage stared out across the park.  
  
"I know it's rough Gage. Both of my parents were murdered when I was about 8."  
  
"Yeah, but at least you had relatives to take you in."  
  
"That's true, but it wasn't all smooth sailing for me either. I grew up on a Cherokee Reservation. It was a long time before I was really accepted by anyone other than my Uncle Ray."  
  
"I'm sorry, Walker. I didn't know."  
  
"Where did you and Julie grow up?"  
  
"In a group foster care home in Houston. We were a little older than most folks look for when they want to adopt, plus we didn't want to be split up."  
  
Walker put his hand on Gage's shoulder again. "But you made it through it just fine."  
  
Gage still starred straight ahead. "Yeah, I guess." Gage closed his eyes, trying to block the painful memories of his childhood.   
  
Walker saw the pain in his eyes. "Are you OK?"  
  
He cleared his throat and looked at Walker. "It was a long time ago Walker." Gage started to walk away.  
  
"Gage, if you want to talk about it?"  
  
Gage held up his hand as he walked. "There's nothing to talk about. Please just leave it there for now, OK?"  
  
Walker nodded. "OK."  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Sydney."  
  
"Good morning Trivette."  
  
"Where are Gage and Walker?"  
  
"They both stepped out about 1/2 an hour ago."  
  
Walker and Gage entered the office and went to their desks. A few moments later, Gage approached Walker's desk. "Walker, tell Capt. Brisco that I'll ride for his friend's team, but let him know it's been years since I've been on a dirt track."  
  
"When did you ride last?"  
  
"Eight or ten years ago. I thought I could go back on the circuit, but it didn't work out."  
  
"Gage, you don't have to do this. Brisco said he knew about your National Championship and thought you might enjoy this, but don't feel like you're being pressured into it."  
  
Gage shook his head. "I don't. Maybe it's time to give it another try."  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
Gage nodded. "I'm sure."  
  
"What was that all about?" Sydney asked as Gage returned to his desk.  
  
"Nothing." Gage smiled.  
  
"Come on, spill it."  
  
"Just a dirt bike race." Gage began to tackle some of the paperwork on his desk.  
  
"A dirt bike race?"  
  
"Um mm." Gage didn't look up, knowing that Sydney was about to burst waiting for the details.  
  
Sydney waited until Walker and Trivette left the office, then she got up and moved beside of Gage's desk. "Are you going to volunteer the details of this dirt bike race, or do I have to tickle them out of you?" She reached down to Gage's ribs and lightly tickled him.  
  
Gage quietly laughed. "OK, OK." Sydney stopped and waited for Gage to explain. "Capt. Brisco has a friend who owns a dirt bike team, their rider took a spill in practice yesterday and broke his leg. Brisco wanted to know if I'd be interested in replacing him until he can ride again." Gage shrugged his shoulders and turned back towards his desk.  
  
Sydney looked a little shocked. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why you?"  
  
"Is it that hard to believe?"  
  
"No, I just meant why you instead of someone else on the circuit? Someone who already races?"  
  
Gage stopped writing and turned his full attention to Sydney. "I used to race, when I was a kid. I guess I was pretty good."  
  
Walker heard Gage's comment as he and Trivette came back into the office. "He's being modest Sydney, he won a National Championship when he was eight."  
  
"A championship!" Sydney smiled as her eyes lit up.  
  
"Guys come on, it's been a long time since I've raced."  
  
"But it's in your blood." Walker stated.  
  
Sydney suddenly opened her mouth wide, in realization. "Gage?" She said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No." She shook her head. "I've never really kept up with MotorCross, but my brother did. Wasn't there a Julian Gage who raced dirt and asphalt? From what I remember he was really hot and on his way in the 70's."  
  
Gage swallowed and looked at Sydney. "That was my dad." Gage slightly smiled. "You're right, he was on his way."  
  
"What happened?" Trivette asked.  
  
"He was killed in a car accident."  
  
"I'm sorry Gage, I didn't know."  
  
Gage looked at Sydney. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah." Sydney knew that Gage was getting uncomfortable with the conversation and looking for a way out.  
  
When they were out of earshot, Gage looked at Sydney. "Thanks Syd. I just needed to get out of there."  
  
She put her hand on his back. "I know."  
  
Walker approached them in the hallway before they got on the elevator. "Why don't you two take the rest of the day off and head over to the track? Brisco said he would meet you there and introduce you to the team."  
  
"Thanks Walker. I could probably use the practice."  
  
"Just don't break any bones, OK?"  
  
"I'll try not to."  
  
*****  
  
Sydney and Gage pulled into the parking lot. A small practice session was underway on the small dirt track. "Wow, look at the height those guys are getting off of those hills." Sydney commented.  
  
"Air, Syd. They're getting air." Gage's eyes shined like Sydney had never seen them shine before.  
  
"Sydney, Gage, over here. Let me introduce you to the team." Capt. Brisco met them as they entered the garage area.  
  
They approached the #28 Texas Petroleum team. "Listen up guys, this is the friend I've been telling you about, Francis Gage. He's going to fill in for Tony until he's ready to race again."  
  
"Gage, Sydney, this is Bobby, Allen, Tommy, Mike and Mark." Gage shook hands with each team member. "And this is Carl Morris, your crew chief." Gage shook Carl's hand.  
  
"So, you're the infamous Francis Gage. The boy wonder who won a National by the time he was eight."  
  
"I don't know about being a boy wonder." Gage responded.  
  
"Your daddy was Julian Francis Gage, right?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Fine man."  
  
"You knew my dad?"  
  
"We were rivals on the track and best of friends off." Carl smiled. "Why don't you go suit up and let's see if you remember how to ride this thing." Carl pointed to the bright yellow Yamaha sitting on the stand.  
  
"I'll be right out."  
  
"Here little lady, you can sit up here with me. It's the best spot to see the whole track. Now, you're not squeamish are you? You're not going to go to pieces on me if he takes a spill, right?"  
  
"I think I can handle it." Sydney smiled when she realized that Carl didn't know that she too was a Ranger.  
  
Gage came back through the garage after changing. Sydney bit her bottom lip when she saw him. How incredibly handsome he looked in that uniform. He glanced up at her and winked before pulling on his helmet and putting his goggles in place.  
  
"Gage, take it easy the first few laps. Warm up the bike, get a feel for her." Bobby instructed. Gage nodded and cranked the bike, smiling to himself as the engine roared to life. He put out his left foot and gave it some gas with his right hand. Once he got out on the track, it was almost as if he'd never been away from it. He was a natural.  
  
Carl smiled broadly as Gage got some great air off of the first jump and as he showed off a little on the second, by swinging his legs out as he jumped. "It's almost like watching Jay race." Carl commented.  
  
"Jay?" Sydney questioned.  
  
"That's what we used to call Julian. Man, he was so proud of that kid out there when he won that championship. It was all he could talk about."  
  
Gage took two more laps and brought the bike back in. "How does she feel?" Bobby asked.  
  
"She's a little shaky in the turns and a little bumpy on the landings."  
  
"OK, let me see what we can do. That was a great run, man." Bobby gave Gage a high five.  
  
Carl and Sydney climbed down from their perch. "Not bad, not bad at all. I was just telling your little lady here that watching you out there was almost like watching your dad."  
  
Gage beamed at the mention of his dad. "I could never be as good as dad was."  
  
"I don't know, you've got that natural ability, just like Jay did."  
  
"My dad went by Jay? I only remember hearing him called Julian." Gage commented as he was taking off his gloves.  
  
"Your mom called him Julian, but at the track, he was Jay Gage." Carl stood between Gage and Sydney and put his arms around both. "You go change and we'll go get some lunch." Gage quickly showered and changed and met Carl and Sydney in the parking lot to go get lunch.  
  
After they were seated and had ordered, Carl looked at Gage. "Gage, how much do you really remember about your daddy?"  
  
The question caught Gage off guard. "Not as much as I'd like to." He admitted.  
  
"He was a fine man. Always giving. He loved kids and would spend hours after a race signing autographs. Did you know that he donated the proceeds of one win each season to a children's charity?"  
  
Gage shook his head. "No, I didn't know that."  
  
"He and your mom both did a lot of volunteer work at the Children's Hospital and the Dallas School for the Deaf." Gage's mouth dropped in near disbelief as Carl mentioned the Dallas School for the Deaf.  
  
Carl continued, not noticing Gage's expression, "They set up a Christian Ministry in both places. Kind of let the kids know that someone cared. Most of the parents seemed to appreciate it too. Of course that was before your sister and you came along." Carl smiled.  
  
Sydney smiled at Gage, his eyes met hers and he smiled back. "Sounds a lot like someone else I know." She said.  
  
"I swear, you're your daddy made over. Do you realize how much you look like him when he was your age? Of course, I'm guessing that you're in your early 30's."  
  
"You're right." Gage smiled politely. "You really think I look like him?"  
  
"When I first saw you walking through the garage this morning, for a moment I was 25 years younger, until I saw you put your arm around this pretty little lady. That brought me back to the present, because your daddy only had eyes for one woman, your mama and she was blonde." Carl laughed.  
  
They finished their meals and as Carl paid for lunch, he turned to Gage. "You want to get in a few more practice runs?"  
  
"Sure. When's qualifying?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon at 3:00."  
  
"That doesn't leave a whole lot of time for practicing tomorrow, does it."  
  
"You'll be fine." Carl patted him on the back.  
  
*****  
  
Gage, Sydney and Carl arrived back at the track and Gage ran several more practice laps, then pulled the bide back into the garage.  
  
"That was great son." Carl said as he patted him on the back. "With a run like that tomorrow, you could qualify in the top 10."  
  
"We'll shoot for it!" Gage hopped off of the bike and changed again. Sydney was waiting for him when he came back to the garage area.  
  
"Tell you what hot shot, why don't we go back to my place and I'll fix dinner?"  
  
"You don't have to Syd."  
  
"I know I don't have to, but I want to."  
  
"OK. It's rare that I turn down a homemade meal." They opened the doors of the car and got in.  
  
"So? Did you enjoy today?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did. You know what I enjoyed the most?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Learning more about my dad. You know Syd, sometimes it's hard for me to remember what he looked like. I can't really remember his voice either." Gage blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. He was thankful for the darkness of the car and he didn't speak for awhile for fear that his voice might crack.  
  
After quite a few minutes, Sydney broke the silence. "Gage, are you OK?" she asked softly.  
  
Gage took a deep breath before answering. "Yeah, I'm fine." He thought for a moment. "Hey Syd, can I take a raincheck on dinner tonight? I'd kind of like to be alone." Sydney pulled into the parking lot of Gage's apartment building.  
  
"Gage." Sydney started to protest, then she caught a glimpse of a tear running down his cheek and understood that he needed to be alone with his thoughts. "OK. If you want to talk, you know where I'll be."  
  
"Thanks Syd." He leaned across the front seat and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?"  
  
"Probably. I'll call you in the morning if that's OK."  
  
Sydney smiled. "That's fine. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye. Be careful." Gage waved as Sydney pulled away.  
  
*****  
  
Gage sat on the floor in front of the couch, going through a small box of pictures, one of just a few things he had been allowed to keep when child services had placed he and Julie in foster care.  
  
He found a picture of Julian when he was 34 and stared at it in disbelief. "My God, we do look alike." He grabbed a recent picture of himself and held it beside of his dad's. As he looked down, his eye caught on another picture. This one was of his dad holding him up the day he won the championship. On the back was written. "Francis Miles Gage, my little Champion!" Gage felt the tears in his eyes again as he stared at the picture.  
  
He glanced at his watch, then reached for the phone and called Julie's number. "Hello." Came a soft response from the other end.  
  
"Hey sis, it's me!"  
  
"Francis? What are you up to? Nothings wrong is it?"  
  
"Does something have to be wrong for me to call my sister?"  
  
"No. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Guess what I'm doing this weekend?"  
  
"Getting married?" She laughed. Still thinking about the last time they were together and how mercilessly she had kidded him about being in love with Sydney.  
  
"No! Be serious."  
  
"I don't know, what are you doing this weekend?"  
  
"Racing."  
  
Julie's tone changed. "Racing? As in dirt bikes?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Francis are you sure you want to do that? I mean, you haven't rode since you were eight."  
  
"I know. But I ran some practice laps today and Julie, it feels right. I think it's time to try it again." Gage replied excitedly.  
  
Julie tone turned very serious now. "Francis, are you real sure? Do you remember what you said when, when dad and mom died? You were so angry at dad for leaving you and for . . ."  
  
"For killing my dreams along with himself? Yeah, I remember." Gage looked up and tried not to cry. "Jules, I was just angry."  
  
"I know, but I've never seen you that angry before. You tore that trophy to pieces."  
  
Gage sank to the floor. "I did?"  
  
"You don't remember doing that do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The night Aunt Carrie came over and told us that mom and dad had been in an accident and that they didn't make it, you lost it. You had been working on your bike in the garage. The first thing you did was pick up a metal pipe and brought it into the house and started chipping away at your trophy. You said it meant nothing without dad and that you didn't want it anymore."  
  
Gage was reliving this scene from his childhood in his mind. "And that God could take the dumb old trophy if he'd just give us mom and dad back." Gage closed his eyes and let the tears fall down his cheeks. "Jules, I had forgotten that."  
  
"You didn't forget it, you just pushed it out of your mind. You used to do that a lot when things got unbearable. I'm sorry Francis, I shouldn't have brought it up, but I don't want you to be out there on the track and these thoughts suddenly come back to you and cause you to hurt yourself."  
  
"I'll be fine Julie." Gage wiped the tears from his eyes. "Hey, I met a guy who knew dad when he raced. His name is Carl and he told me some things today that I didn't know. Did you know that mom and dad did a lot of volunteer work at the Children's Hospital and . . " Julie cut him off in mid-sentence.  
  
"And the Dallas School for the Deaf?"  
  
"You knew."  
  
"I knew. I wanted to tell you earlier this year when you had lost your hearing, but you weren't ready to listen to me then."  
  
"Sorry. I must have really been a handful."  
  
"And then some." Julie finished. "Poor Sydney is the one who got the worst of it though."  
  
"What?" Gage replied innocently.  
  
"You really weren't very nice to her. My Lord, Francis, she came to your apartment every night to fix you dinner and check on you. She even cared enough to learn how to sign in case you didn't get your hearing back so she could still communicate with you. You shut her out."  
  
Gage thought before he spoke. "I did, didn't I?"  
  
"Did you know that for awhile, she even blamed herself for your accident? She said that if she hadn't said something to you about Marilyn's boyfriend being jealous, you never would have been in the parking lot in the first place."  
  
"It wasn't her fault. I would have said something to Marilyn and Ted before they left anyway."  
  
"You need to tell her that, not me." Julie sighed. "Francis, I'm sorry. Here you called me to talk about dad and here I've just downed everything you were up about. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. You're my big sister, it's your job to tell me when I'm acting stupid isn't it?"  
  
Julie laughed. "I guess so."  
  
"I love you Jules."  
  
"I love you too Francis."  
  
*****  
  
Gage waited until 7:00 a.m to call Sydney. He was beginning to think he'd waited too long when she finally answered the phone. "Hello."  
  
"Good morning, Syd." Gage said with a smile.   
  
"Good morning yourself." Sydney replied.  
  
"Have you had breakfast yet?" Gage asked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Would you like to go get some breakfast before we go to the track?"  
  
Sydney smiled. "Sure, I'd love to."  
  
"Then you don't mind picking me up?"  
  
"Not at all. I'll see you in about 20 minutes."  
  
"OK." Gage hung up the phone.  
  
Twenty minutes later Sydney knocked on Gage's door. Gage opened it and smiled. "Hi."  
  
"Hi yourself. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yup." Gage grabbed his keys and locked the door. As they walked downstairs, he gently put his arm around Sydney's shoulders.  
  
Sydney glanced at his hand hanging off of her shoulder and smiled. "What's gotten into you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know, you're just so, so full of yourself today."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
Gage laughed as he opened the car door for Sydney. "I talked to Julie last night."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's good."  
  
"What did she have to say that's put you in such a good mood?"  
  
"Not much. Just a little sisterly advice." Gage smiled as he fastened his seatbelt. "I need to apologize to you."  
  
"For what?" Sydney asked.  
  
"For the way I treated you when I lost my hearing. I never meant to hurt you Syd."  
  
"You were angry, I knew that."  
  
Gage placed his hand on top of Sydney's. "That doesn't excuse the things I said or the way I acted. I really am sorry. Do you forgive me?"  
  
Sydney squeezed his hand. "There's nothing to forgive, Gage. You were right, no matter what I thought you were going through, there's no way I could have fully understood it. I've never lost my hearing. But I do know one thing, I never want to lose you. You're my best friend."  
  
"You're my best friend too."  
  
"Gage, there's something else." Sydney thought carefully before she spoke.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you were in the hospital, after your surgery I was talking to you, did you hear anything I said?"  
  
Gage looked down, then cut his eyes upward at her, smiled and slightly nodded his head. "I heard some of what you said." He admitted.  
  
"What exactly did you hear?" Sydney closed her eyes, embarrassed that he had heard her confession of love for him.  
  
"That every night when you went to bed, you wished that I was there with you." He looked lovingly into her eyes. "Syd, I wish that too. Every night."  
  
"You do?"  
  
Gage nodded. "Yeah, I do."  
  
Sydney pulled her hand out from under Gage's and quickly changed the subject. "Hey, if we're going to get any breakfast, we'd better get moving."  
  
"Syd, you can't run from this. I won't let you." Gage stared at Sydney for a moment.  
  
"I'm not running from it. Gage, it scares me."  
  
"What scares you?"  
  
"The way I feel about you. I've never felt this way about anyone."  
  
"Neither have I." Gage confessed.  
  
"Let's talk about it later, OK. You need to get ready for qualifying."  
  
"OK, but we are going to talk about it."  
  
Sydney nodded. "We will, I promise."  
  
*****  
  
After a light breakfast, Gage and Sydney arrived at the track and were met by Carl.  
  
"I wasn't sure you were going to show." Carl laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Gage replied. "I'm going to go change." He smiled at Sydney. "You are staying, aren't you?"  
  
"Somebody has to keep an eye on you." She returned the smile.  
  
Gage quickly changed and hopped on the bike. He stole another glance at Sydney as he put on his helmet and goggles. "Gage, we made some adjustments to her, take five laps then come back in so we can see if the changes are for the better." Bobby instructed.  
  
Gage nodded and cranked the bike. He took off, leaving a spray of dust behind him.   
  
Carl sat on his perch with Sydney at his side and a stopwatch in his hand. As Gage crossed the start/finish line, Carl glanced at the watch. "Woo, wee. This boy is eating this track up!"  
  
"How's his time?"  
  
"Good enough to put him in the top five if he'll qualify like this." Carl replied.  
  
Two of the other teams were also watching Gage's practice run. They approached Carl. "Hey Carl," one of them shouted. "Who's your hot shot?"  
  
"What's it to you Michales?" Carl replied.  
  
"Hot shots usually don't make it to the end of the race." Blade replied.  
  
"Michaels, if I were you, I'd worry about your own rider making it to the end of the race." Michaels flashed an evil grin then looked directly at Sydney and ran his tongue over his teeth. He then turned and walked off.  
  
"Carl, who is that guy?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Nobody for you to be concerned about little lady. Gage is going to be fine."  
  
"Carl, you didn't answer my question."  
  
"He owns the #17 team. They're over budget and need a win desperately."  
  
"How desperately?" Sydney asked.  
  
Carl hung his head. "Desperately enough to put Tony out of the race."  
  
"I thought Tony's broken leg was an accident."  
  
"That's the story we released. Michaels' rider, Blade, was riding bar to bar with Tony on the final lap. Tony's a better jumper than Blade and Blade knew it, so when they approached the final jump, Blade cut his front wheel into Tony's back wheel, causing him to lose control and wreck. Blade's little trick almost backfired, because he ended up wrecking too." Carl put his arm around Sydney. "Gage is a better rider than Tony and at the speeds he's turning today, Blade won't even be able to catch him, let alone wreck him." Sydney didn't feel very reassured.  
  
Gage pulled the bike in after the fifth lap. "Bobby, she's running like a dream!" Gage grinned.  
  
Carl and Sydney walked into the garage area where Gage had parked the bike. "Boy, if you run any better, they may as well not even have the race." Carl smiled as he hugged Gage.  
  
"Thanks Carl." He looked at Sydney, who still wore a look of concern. "Hey Syd, what gives? You're not even going to say 'good job'?"  
  
"Mmm? Oh, good job!" She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Carl pulled her aside as Gage talked to the crew. "Sydney, don't say anything to him about Blade or Michaels. He's on a roll now and if you say something to him, you'll break his concentration."  
  
"Carl, he's my partner, we're Texas Rangers. If someone is after him, he needs to know it."  
  
"You're a Texas Ranger? Well, I'll be." Carl smiled. "Sydney, it's like I said before, there's no way Blade can touch him. He's too fast for him. Let the boy have some fun. He's good at this, he's a natural. You can tell him about Blade after the race tomorrow, OK?"  
  
"Carl." Sydney started to protest.  
  
"Sydney, please. Haven't you noticed how he lights up when he's on the track? He needs this race."  
  
Sydney paused for a moment. "OK, but Carl, if you find out that he's in danger, you will tell me, right?"  
  
"I will. I promise." Carl smiled. "I don't want to see anything happen to him either. I like that kid a lot."  
  
"I like him a lot too." Sydney confided with a smile.  
  
*****  
  
Gage was pacing around the bike. "Hey!" Sydney shouted to him. He jumped at the sound of her voice. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous." Gage looked nervous.  
  
"Why? You've been running great practice laps, this should be a breeze." Sydney smiled at him warmly. "You'll be great out there!"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so." She kissed him on the cheek for luck.  
  
"Thanks Syd." He calmed down somewhat and hopped on the bike. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for safety before putting on his helmet and gloves.   
  
"Gage, you're up buddy." Bobby said. "Put her on the front!"  
  
Gage smiled as the bike roared to life and he headed out for the start/finish line. Once the flag dropped, there was no stopping him. His two laps were better than anyone who had qualified so far. He was currently on the pole for the race with only two others left to qualify.  
  
Gage brought the bike back in the garage and was met by the crew, Carl and Sydney.  
  
"Your daddy is smiling from ear to ear right now boy. I can feel it!" Carl stated.  
  
Suddenly a voice from behind the crew sent chills up Sydney's spine. "And just who is his daddy, Carl?" Michaels asked.  
  
"Michaels, isn't Blade getting ready to qualify?" Carl asked.  
  
"Blade will take care of himself. Who is this ringer you've got here Carl?" Michaels pushed his way through the crew towards Gage, who was still straddling the bike.  
  
He pushed Gage's shoulder "Who are you?" Michaels demanded.  
  
"Francis Gage? And you are?"  
  
"Bret Michaels, I own the #17 team. Why haven't I heard of you before?"  
  
"Because I'm not on the circuit." Gage replied, somewhat curious about Michaels.  
  
"Michaels, get out my garage space." Carl barked. "You're not welcome here."  
  
Michaels smiled as he turned to leave. "Carl, remember what happened to your last hot shot."  
  
Gage looked at Carl. "What did he mean by that?"  
  
"Ah, nothing. Michaels just likes to try to yank our chain."  
  
Gage glanced at Sydney and the look on her face told him that there was much more to Michaels comment than Carl was letting on.  
  
The announcer boomed over the loudspeaker. "It's official ladies and gentlemen, our pole sitter for tomorrow's race in newcomer, Francis Gage riding the Texas Petroleum #28 Yamaha. Don't be late, the race starts at noon tomorrow."  
  
Cheers and shouts went up from the #28 garage area as Gage was lifted onto the shoulders of his crew. Carl came running up to him. "You did it boy! You put her on the pole!"  
  
Gage was all smiles and once the crew put him down, Sydney threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately on the lips.   
  
Gage returned the kiss then felt Sydney gently pull away. "Congratulations hot shot!"  
  
"Thanks Syd." He started to say more, but was interrupted as Capt. Brisco, Walker and Trivette patted him on the back.  
  
"I knew you would have fun with this, but I didn't expect you to get the pole position!" Walker exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't either, but once I got here, man, it's never felt this right!"  
  
"Congratulations buddy. Now all you have to do is win the race tomorrow."  
  
Sydney was watching all of the jubilation going on in the garage, then looked past Gage and saw the eerie grin on Michaels face. "What are you up to Bret Michaels?" She thought.  
  
Gage retreated into the showers, which gave Sydney an opportunity to talk to Walker and Trivette about Michaels and the possibility that Tony's accident wasn't really an accident.  
  
"So Michaels needs a win tomorrow to stay on the circuit?" Walker asked after Sydney explained everything she had found out from Carl.  
  
"It looks that way and from what Carl has told me about him, he'll do anything to get it, even if it means taking out another rider."  
  
"Does Gage know?" Trivette asked.  
  
"No. I promised Carl I wouldn't tell him unless we had concrete evidence that he was in danger. He's too pumped about this race and he doesn't need anything to break his concentration."  
  
Walker nodded. "I'll see what I can find out from Tony."  
  
"Thanks Walker." Sydney replied.  
  
"You keep an eye on Gage."  
  
"I will."  
  
*****  
  
Gage met up with Sydney. "So, do you want to do dinner tonight?"  
  
"You need to rest up for tomorrow, don't you?" She smiled.  
  
"I also need to eat." Gage laughed.  
  
"Why don't we just go out somewhere tonight, then I'll make you dinner tomorrow night."  
  
"OK. Where did you have in mind?"  
  
"I don't care. You choose."  
  
"OK." Gage chose a small Mexican restaurant and he and Sydney had a very enjoyable meal.  
  
After dinner, Sydney drove Gage home. "Would you like to come up?" He asked.  
  
"Not tonight. You need to get some sleep."   
  
"I'm too pumped to sleep right now."  
  
"Go call your sister, let her know you got the pole."  
  
"How did you know what I was thinking?" Gage laughed.  
  
"I know you share most every important event in your life with Julie."  
  
Gage hung his head slightly. "You think you know me pretty well, don't you?"  
  
Sydney shrugged. "Goodnight Gage."  
  
"Goodnight Syd. I love you." He kissed her before she drove away.  
  
Gage jogged up the steps to his apartment. He started to put the key in the door and was suddenly hit from behind then rolled down the first flight of stairs to the landing below.  
  
Sydney had drove a block away from Gage's apartment when she noticed Gage's wallet in the seat beside of her. "Shoot, he'll probably need this before tomorrow afternoon." She turned the car around and drove back to Gage's apartment. She started up the stairs and quickly noticed Gage's slump form on the landing, she broke into a full run up the stairs.   
  
"Gage! Gage!" She yelled as she got closer and saw the blood on the back of his head. She cradled him in her arms as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed '911', then Walker.  
  
Gage started to come around just before the paramedics arrived. "Syd." He said softly.  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
"What happened?" Gage asked.  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me." Sydney gently stroked his hair.  
  
"Somebody hit me from behind." He reached up and touched the knot that was already forming on the back of his head. "Owww." He blinked his eyes a few times until things came into focus.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Just a little dizzy."  
  
"Don't try to get up. You probably have a concussion."  
  
"I can't have a concussion, I have a race to run tomorrow!"  
  
"Gage, you can't possibly still be planning to run the race."  
  
"I'm not giving up that race. I've got the pole. The team is counting on me. Carl's counting on me and I can't let him down. I'm won't stay in the hospital."  
  
"You'll do what the doctor says."  
  
"I'm not staying in the hospital and that's final." Gage raised his voice.  
  
The paramedics arrived and took Gage to St. Matthews Hospital to be checked over by a doctor.  
  
*****  
  
Walker and Trivette met Sydney in the waiting room, outside of Emergency.  
  
"What happened?" Walker asked.  
  
"I dropped him off at his apartment after dinner. I noticed he'd left his wallet in the car, so I turned around to take it back to him. I guess it's a good thing I did. When I got there I found him on the landing, someone bashed his head pretty good."  
  
The doctor entered the waiting room. "Rangers. I would like to keep Ranger Gage overnight for observation, but he insists on going home. If I release him, I'll want to know that someone is with him tonight. Can that be arranged?"  
  
"We'll take care of him." Sydney responded. "Doctor, did he tell you that he's supposed to race in a dirt bike competition tomorrow?"   
  
"Yes and as long as he doesn't show any signs of a concussion tonight, he should be fine. As far as I can tell right now, I don't think he has one. He has a small cut, which I closed with a bandage and there's a small amount of bruising. He should be fine."  
  
"Thanks doctor."  
  
"He'll be out in a moment." The doctor left and Sydney, Walker and Trivette waited for Gage to emerge from the examination room.  
  
"Hey guys." Gage looked a little pale as he stepped into the hallway.  
  
Sydney put her arm around him for a little support. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Sydney, are you going to take him home?" Walker asked.  
  
"Yes. I'll stay with him." She helped Gage into the car and drove back to his apartment.   
  
"Thanks Syd. I'm fine if you want to go home."  
  
"Oh no you don't. I promised your doctor that someone would stay with you tonight and make sure that you're able to wake up in the morning. You've got a race to win tomorrow, remember?" Sydney smiled.  
  
"I thought you were going to give me a hard time about that."  
  
"I think I know how much it means to you. Just promise me that if you're dizzy or have a headache in the morning, you won't try to race."  
  
Gage starred at Sydney for a moment. "I promise."  
  
Gage started to get the sheets and blanket out of the closet to make up the couch, as he did, the box of pictures he'd been looking at earlier fell out.   
  
"I'll fix the couch, you go on to bed." Sydney started. "What's that?" She pointed at the box of pictures.  
  
"Just some pictures." He opened the box and pulled out the two that had caught his eye the night before. He showed Sydney the picture of his dad.  
  
"My God, you do look just like him."  
  
"Here, look at this one." He handed her the picture of he and his dad with his winning trophy.  
  
Sydney turned it over and read the back. "Francis Miles Gage, my little champion." Sydney smiled. "Francis Miles?"  
  
Gage looked a little embarrassed. "Miles was my mom's maiden name. Julie and I were both named after both of our parents."  
  
"I get Julie from Julian, but what's Julie's middle name?"  
  
"Catherine. My mom's name was Mary Catherine Miles Gage." Gage stretched as Sydney started to make up the couch. "You can have the bed, I'll take the couch." Gage protested.  
  
"I don't think so." Sydney laughed. "Go on Francis Miles, go to bed. I'll be fine." Gage kissed her on the cheek.   
  
"Goodnight Syd."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
*****  
  
Sydney checked on Gage several times during the night to be sure that he was OK. Each time she found him sleeping peacefully.  
  
He woke at sunrise and found Sydney still asleep on the couch, her hand tucked under her chin and the covers kicked away. He knelt beside of her and kissed her cheek. "Good morning sleepy head."  
  
"Umm. Good morning." She mumbled dreamily, then opened her eyes to find Gage staring at her. She smiled, and stretched. "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I wanted to get in a quick workout before we head to the track."  
  
"Here or do you want to go somewhere and spar?"  
  
"I think I'll stick to the weights today." Gage smiled as he headed towards his weight bench.  
  
"Can I spot for you?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Sure." Gage responded.  
  
Sydney admired the ripple of his muscles as they flexed with each press he did. Gage caught her staring at him. He smiled up at her mischievously.   
  
"What?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I like this." He replied.  
  
"Me too." Sydney confessed.  
  
*****  
  
"There's the pole sitter." Carl yelled as Gage came into the garage area.  
  
"Hey guys." Gage responded.  
  
Carl saw the small bandage on the back of his Gage's head as he crossed in front of him to check over the bike. "What happened to your head son?"  
  
Gage instinctively reached for the back of his head. "It's nothing."  
  
Carl looked at Sydney. While Gage was checking over the bike, Sydney told Carl what had happened the night before. "Are you sure he's alright to ride?"  
  
"He seems fine this morning. The doctor said he doesn't have a concussion and he told him if he didn't have any dizziness or headache this morning, he could ride this afternoon."  
  
"Sounds like we got lucky." Carl said quietly.  
  
"Gage got lucky." Sydney corrected.  
  
"Do you think it was Michaels?" Carl asked.  
  
"That would be my guess, either him or Blade."  
  
*****  
  
"OK Gage, we didn't change anything from yesterday, so she should run just as well for you in the race as she did in qualifying." Bobby talked to Gage after he had suited up.  
  
"Alright. Hey, where did Blade qualify?" Gage asked.  
  
"You don't need to worry about him. He's in 15th."  
  
Gage nodded his head. Sydney put her hand on his shoulder before he got on the bike. "Good luck!" She said with a kiss.  
  
"Thanks Syd. It means a lot to me to have you here."  
  
Sydney smiled. "You know you have your own little cheering section over there, don't you?" Gage looked into the stands and saw Walker, Alex, Trivette, Erica and Julie. "Julie came?" He said excitedly. "Why didn't she come into the garage earlier?"  
  
"I think she's afraid that she'll spoil your concentration."  
  
"I'm really surprised that she's here." Gage smiled.  
  
"Why? She's your sister. She wants to see you excel in everything you do."  
  
"Except racing." Gage cranked the bike before Sydney could question him about that comment. He put on his goggles and headed for the line up.  
  
Sydney climbed up on the perch with Carl. "Is he ready for this?" Carl asked.  
  
Sydney nodded. "As ready as he'll ever be."  
  
*****  
  
The race got underway at noon with Gage taking an early lead. He won the first heat with no problems. He came in and refueled then went out for the second heat.   
  
As the end of the last heat approached, Gage held the lead. Blade suddenly came out of nowhere to challenge him on the last three laps. Sydney sat with her fists clinched, hoping that Blade wouldn't be able to get close enough to put Gage out of the race.  
  
On the next to the last lap, Blade caught up with Gage, they raced bar to bar for half of a lap, then on the last lap, Blade pulled something out of his uniform. Sydney looked on helplessly as Blade threw a small object towards Gage. The object hit his back tire, just as he hit the last jump. Gage crossed the finish line, but landed with a hard crash. The back tire was shredded and the wheel had no grip on the dirt. When the wheel hit, Gage was propelled backwards and the bike flipped on top of him.  
  
Julie screamed from the stands. The crew, including Carl and Sydney were across the wall and at the site of the wreck before the paramedics. Walker, Trivette and Capt. Brisco made their way across the track.   
  
"Sydney, what happened?" Walker asked.  
  
"Blade threw something at Gage's back tire."   
  
Sydney looked towards the #17 pit stall and saw that Blade and Michaels were trying to leave the track. "Walker, they're getting away."  
  
"Come on." Walker picked up a nearby bike and quickly cranked it. Sydney jumped on the back. They sped off after Blade and Michaels. Once they caught up with Blade, Sydney jumped off of the bike, throwing herself at him and bringing him crashing to the ground.  
  
Blade recovered quickly and tossed a punch at Sydney. Blade missed, Sydney didn't. She kicked him in the stomach, then punched him in the jaw, then brought him to the ground with a spin kick to the chest. She reached into her back pocket and produced a set of handcuffs and read him his rights.  
  
"You're a cop?" Blade inquired.  
  
"Texas Ranger." Sydney replied.  
  
Walker had no trouble subduing Michaels. He didn't put up a fight at all.   
  
"Sydney, I'll keep an eye on these guys, go check on Gage."  
  
Sydney ran back to the track. Trivette and Julie were on either side of Gage as he was being loaded into a waiting ambulance. "Hey partner. How are you doing?" Sydney asked softly.  
  
Gage looked at her and winced at the pain in his back. "I'll be OK Syd. Did I win?"  
  
Sydney smiled and tried to hide the concern in her voice. She nodded. "Yeah, you won."  
  
Gage gave the thumbs up. "Alright! Now I can replace that trophy."  
  
Julie looked at him as her eyes welled up with tears. "Is that what all of this has been about?"  
  
"Part of it, sis."  
  
Julie held Gage's hand and climbed into the back of the ambulance with him. "Sydney?" She started.  
  
"I'll follow in my car. He needs you right now."  
  
*****  
  
After a long night at the hospital, Gage was finally settled into a private room. Julie sat by his side, watching him as he slept. Sydney knocked lightly on the door. "Hi Julie, I don't want to intrude, but how is he?"  
  
Julie stepped outside, so not to wake Gage. "He's going to be fine. The doctor said he has three broken ribs and his chest is bruised pretty bad, but he'll be OK." Sydney nodded. "Sydney, would you mind sitting with him for awhile? I'd like to go find a cup of coffee."  
  
"Sure." Sydney sat down beside of Gage's bed and reached for his hand.   
  
He groggily opened his eyes. "Syd?"  
  
"Shh. You're supposed to be sleeping."  
  
"Ahhh." Gage groaned a little as he tried to move.   
  
Sydney winced, knowing he was in pain. "You need to be still. You have three broken ribs."  
  
"It feels like every bone in my chest is broken." Gage adjusted himself to a slightly more comfortable position. "What happened anyway. How did I wreck?"  
  
"Blade threw something at your back wheel and your tire shredded. When you landed, there was no grip and the bike went out of control, threw you off and landed on top of you."  
  
"What about Blade and Michaels?"  
  
"They're in jail." Sydney smiled. "They pulled this same stunt on Tony, that's how he ended up with a broken leg."  
  
Gage nodded and closed his eyes. He was asleep in minutes.  
  
*****  
  
The following day, Carl and the rest of the crew came by the hospital to visit with Gage. "Hey boy, how are you feeling?"  
  
"A little better than yesterday, but I'm still awful sore."  
  
"Maybe this will cheer you up." Mark and Bobby brought the trophy into Gage's room, which solicited a huge smile from Gage. Each team member congratulated him on his win and talked with him for a few minutes, then left the room.  
  
Carl stood by Gage's bedside for a minute. "Here, I thought you might like to have this." He handed him a picture of himself and Jay after Jay's first big win. "This was one of your dad's proudest moments. It was his first win. I want you to have it."  
  
"Carl, I couldn't."  
  
"Yes, you can. I want you to have it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. Now hurry up and get better, I'd like to see you at the track again."  
  
Gage rubbed his eye, "I don't know about that Carl. I don't think I have anything left to prove to myself."  
  
"Well, if you change your mind, I'm sure you won't ever have a problem finding a ride."  
  
"Carl, can we keep in touch?" Gage asked.  
  
"I'd like that son. I'd like that a lot." Carl shook Gage's hand and left the room.  
  
Gage fell asleep holding the picture of Carl and his dad. Sydney came into the room and noticed the picture, on the back Carl had written the words. "Gone, but not forgotten."  
  
THE END   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
